Field of the Invention
It is well known that there is a wide need for sanitary napkins for male hygiene; the reason for this need includes: the protection of hands and clothing during expelling of post-urinary drip, involuntary discharge of semen, post prostatic surgery, loss of sphincter muscle control, kidney disorders, and the like.